Alpha and Omega Kyle's Dark Past
by Photonman117
Summary: A dark past is in Kyle and when he gets banished with Humphrey he must learn to live a new life. Will love find him or will it come crashing down on him Rated T for violence and use of words. FIRST FANFICTION Sorry everyone been busy.
1. Chapter 1

Alpha and omega fanfiction by: Photonman117

Hello everyone this is my first fanfic and I have to say thank you to unwariertitan for all his help he has gave me to make this. This all started as just a frre write in school but then I added on so now it's a hole lot longer but ebough chit chat here you go.

Chapter 1 awakening

It was a nice warm and normal summer day in Jasper park Canada and today kyle was waking up from a long nights rest. (kyle is a new character I added so just go with it).

"ow my head" Kyle said as he stood up from his evening rest. Kyle was a navu blue furred wolf with red strips for his under belly. He was tough but he was an omega because he didn't like all the work he had to do as an alpha.

Kyle has been devastated since humphrey and kate were taken by hunters and moved. Kyle had creid most nights because kate and humphrey were special to him. Even though he was sad there was a darkness that he has only told humphrey about because he was like a brother to him. Kate was like a sister to kyle as well. The dark past explains that if kyles eyes turned form a nice shade of blue to a dark shade of red he would not be able to control himself and take down an entire pack.

Today was the day that the full moon came out and kyle knew that a war would break out if kate didn't get home fast.

"I have to prepare"

"prepare for what?" it was Winston and eve. They both became the mother and father he never had. His parents were killed when he was 3.

"Kate and humphrey might not come back home so that means were going to war!" Kyle cried.

"I will be okay they will return." But kyle didn't listen he just barried himself in eves chest and kept crying. "I hope they come back soon."

"They will, now go get cleaned up we have a war to win!"

"yeah!" Kyle shouted. "Winston?"

"yeah kyle?"

"Please hope that if I die that I don't die in vain."

"Kyle don't think that just get ready for the war okay" eve said.

"okay" then kyle started to walk down to the pond to get cleaned up.


	2. Chapter 2

Well thank you for the reviews but to be honest the spelling check freezes my computer. But thank you Deisy and UnwarierTitan. I am glad that I can add more chapters. I cant believe I fond time in my bust life. Well here you go.

Chapter 2: rivals little game

Kyle quickly made his way down to the pond to get cleaned up. But there was someone watching him.

"This is the time you die" thought the wolf. Kyle got down to the pond and stuck his head in to take a drink but once he did the wolf pounced him and grabbed him by the neck and threw him against a bunch of rocks.

"What the hell? Who did that?" Kyle was clutching his neck as it was bleeding.

"The packs are going to war, I know you know that so if I kill you know we will have a better chance at winning." Garth said.

"Garth!" Kyle hated Garth. They were enemies since they first met. "Lets just see if you could do that" Kyle screamed.

"Bring it on omega!" Garth laughed. Kyle pounced him but Garth quickly sidestepped it but Kyle's came down and put 3 gash marks in his side. He screamed in pain and before Kyle could do anything else he was picked up by the leg and throw agent a rock which pierced his leg. Garth walked over and put his paw on Kyle's windpipe.

"Any last works you stupid mut." All Kyle did was spit blood in his face as a response. Garth wiped it off and pressed on Kyle's windpipe. He struggled to break free, but he was to weak. At the point that he was going to pass out to orange and grey blurs jumped out of the words and pushed him off. But it was to late Kyle fell unconscious but breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle's dark past 3

Hello everyone thanx for the reviews I really enjoy that. But if you enjoy this you should thank UnwarierTitan. His book "Love hurts" inspired me to make my own. So check it out when you get the chance. Just remember I might have soccer some days because I play on 3 different teams so don't except an update everyday. Okay?

Chapter 3: Regain conciseness for a surprise

Kyle woke up and looked around. He really didn't remember what happened before he fell unconscious.

"Where am I?"

"look he's awake!" said a voice that was getting close to Kyle.

"Who is there?" Kyle growled.

"Relax Kyle you know me" and the wolf hugged him. Kyle thought that was a little odd but once he took in the scent and looked who hugged him it was Humphrey. I quickly hugged him back and yelped for joy.

"Cant…. Breath" He chocked.

"Oh sorry, but it is just so great to see you! But how did you get home?"

"You will find that out later" said a voice behind Kyle. He turned around and it was Kate. Kyle quickly ran over the Kate and hugged her but not as hard as he did to Humphrey did.

"Why"

"Because Kate and I are going to take a walk around the park and talk and maybe dog sled."

"Actually no something came up" she had a face that could make anyone cry.

"What is it Kate"

She looked up and we could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Humphrey….

Hahahahahaha my first cliffhanger and I hope it's a good one to. Please review.

If you want to chat my xbox live tag is photonman117. I am usually on when it's the weekends and maybe on the weekdays but who really knows.

Photonman117 out.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle's dark past chapter 4

I left you guys at a cliffhanger. I wonder what she will say?

Chapter 4 leaving in pain

"Garth and I are getting married" she finished. After that Garth came in and had heard what she had said.

"Yeah and there is nothing you can do about it he snapped. On the inside he loved Lilly but he loved Kate and he was getting married to her. She looked over at Humphrey and saw his ayes began to water up.

"Married but we howled together" he chocked before he grabbed Kyle's shoulder and cried. Kyle quickly looked up his eyes had turned orange

"You howl with him and then betray him? Did you just pretend to love him? Or was you love just a joke?" Kyle yelled which made everyone jump back accept Humphrey.

"Yeah was it?"

"No it…."

"Spare me your bs!" Kyle yelled. He swiped Kate across the face and left 3 marks. Humphrey just spat at her. Even though he was mad he could never hurt her. Kate screamed in pain and Kyle looked at Humphrey "lets go"

"Yeah" he replied. Kate tried to ask for forgiveness but they were all ready gone. Kate started to cry but she knew she had to marry someone else.

In the bushes was Kyle and Humphrey

"come on lets watch the wedding"

"fine"

Humphrey and Kyle waited for Kate to leave so they could come out.

YEAH another chapter done!


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle's dark past 5

Hello everyone. This is my third update in one day! Hope you all review. Tomorrow I might not update because I am going to the apple store to get my itouch fixed and then I have so many games going on after but I might be on xbox but who knows.

Chapter 5 surprise, surprise

Kyle had seen Kate walk away and he turned at Humphrey and said "I know that we are staying because I said so but why else?"

"I want to know how she really feels. Like does she really love me and not marry that heart stealer Garth."

"Oh, okay" Kyle replied. They heard howls in the background so they knew the wedding was going to begin soon so the quickly rushed over to the sacred rock where all the weddings take place and hid in a few bushes. When they were well hidden they watch the wedding and after they touched noses Kyle could feel the happiness disappear and turn into darkness. Kyle felt Humphrey's pain. "I have to do something" Kyle thought to himself. But all he could do was hug Humphrey and say "it is going to be okay" But he growled, but it wasn't low so o one could hear him it was loud! Everyone turned in the direction of the noise and saw Kyle and Humphrey sitting there not to far away.

Kate quickly ran up to hug and thank Humphrey for staying but once she got to close he screamed "Now!"

Kate didn't know what he was saying until out of nowhere Kyle barreled into her sending flying. Everyone (a quarter of both packs) were there to see what happened. Everyone was in shock accept Garth who yelled "Get them!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle's dark past chapter 6

Why hello and seems Kyle and Humphrey got into a situation that is going to require some strength and courage, but do they have that? Read and find out!

Chapter 6: hidden power

"Bad idea" Kyle said

"Why you scared" Kando laughed

"No when I rip your tongue out and eat them for breakfast, also when I cream you at this fight."

"Getting a little cocky ay ome…" Garth could not finish because Kyle had already ran up and grabbed him with his teeth. "Tell your dogs to back off you stupid mut!" Kyle yelled. All Garth did was laugh which started to piss Kyle off. He threw Garth at a wall but Garth easily bounced off it.

"Your weak and pathetic!" He yelled.

"Humphrey" Kyle yelled.

"What?"

"You better stand back my eye are turning red and my temper is flaring!"

"Oh god!" But all he could do was nod and step back.

"Look, Kyle thinks he can take us down with a temper!" Garth laughed. Every wolf started to laugh accept Kate and her family. They knew what would happen in the next couple of the seconds and they had to stop Garth now.

"Please Garth you don't know what your doing!" Kate yelled

"Yeah I am. I am teaching how to put Kyle in his place" he laughed.

Kyle's eyes were red and his temper was flaring. "Shut the hell up Garth!"

"Make me!" He laughed.

Suddenly Kyle diapered in a flash of black light. Kyle quickly ran up behind tony (Garth's dad) used his teeth and bit down hard on his neck and killed him.

Garth turned in horror as his died right in front of him.

"well I just did" Kyle laughed.

Garth began to get tears in his eyes "Why Kyle why?"

"That's not Kyle" Humphrey said. That's his dark side, the side that says you piss me off you will die in a heartbeat.

"I don't care if its not him he killed my father and he is going to pay!"

"No Garth don't!" But it was to late Garth already yelled attack and the Alphas from the North pack charged Kyle.

Kyle quickly disappeared into the mist and when the Alphas were caught off guard 7 of the 50 dropped dead. Then more began to scream as the mist went around there bodies and got mauled by the mist. Once that part was over 45 of the 50 were dead. The last 5 charged at Kyle but it was only a hologram of mirage. What the Alphas didn't know that there was a cliff behind the fake Kyle and the 5 fell to there death.

At the end there was blood smeared everywhere . There were dead wolves everywhere. Kyle was still standing with blood on his muzzle. He licked that off with ease and tasted the blood of the fallen wolfs. The only people were left were Kate, Garth, Lilly, Eve, Winston. The omegas were never at the fight so they were gone.

"Our Alphas" They all yelled and looked at Kyle. He looked tired. Kyle looked around and saw that he finished his eyes turned blue and he fell unconscious not knowing what was going to happen to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle's Dark Past Chapter 7

Hello I am updating again. Good news is I am writing the rough draft of this in a notebook so I am always one step ahead. Bad news? None! Off with the story.

Chapter 7: Leaving

Kyle woke up to find that he was not in Jasper anymore but he was on a train. Kyle began to rethink what he did in the past before he pasted out and begain to feel bad for what he did and wondered if Humphrey was with him. Kyle started to cry but 3 seconds in he felt arms wrap around him, pulling him into a hug. He turned around and saw Humphrey. He was so happy to see him because he felt alone with out him.

"I'm sorry I got you into this!" Kyle cried.

"Its okay I enjoy these kinds of trips" he replied.

"Also I know you cant control yourself when your eyes turn red."

"Thanks" Kyle said as he hugged Humphrey.

"We got banned from the pack didn't we?" Kyle asked.

"Sadly yes" Humphrey replied.

"Lets get off the train and find somewhere to live"

"Okay" Kyle replied. They were about to jump off the train but suddenly the door closed and locked. They could hear people talking on the other side.

"Where is this shipment to?" asked one.

"Its going to California but it has to go by train since we are fixing the train tracks that lead there" replied the other.

"California!" Kyle screamed. They began to panic because they didn't want to go there but it was to late the crate got lifted and placed on a ship and was taken to CA.

They both fell asleep to avoid seasickness.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyle's Dark Past Chapter 8

Hello again I was suppose to have soccer today but I decided to spend my time telling everyone at my school about this so enjoy!

PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 8: Back in Jasper

(This is just a quick look back at Jasper)

"Was sending them away such a good idea?" Kate asked. Kate and Lilly were the only ones that missed them even after what they did.

"Yes it was the good of the packs lives" replied Garth.

"But this was all your fault Garth!" Kate screamed.

"Me?" Garth was getting confused, "How is this my fault?"

"Because you are the one that went and pissed Kyle off to the point he couldn't control his actions!" She smacked Garth and then cried into his shoulder.

"I miss them so much" Kate cried.

"I don't" Garth whispered to himself.

"What did you say Garth?"

"Oh nothing" Garth lied.

Deep down Garth loved Lilly and Kate loved Kyle….

"Why am I thinking of him" But Kate had to face it she loved Kyle not Humphrey. Kyle was Humphrey but 1,000,000x better. Kate decided to get Kyle and Humphrey back. She slowly walked down to her parents and walked into the door.

"Hello sweetheart" Winston said.

"Hey dad I have a question"

"What is it dear?" He replied.

"Can we allow Kyle and Humphrey to come back?" She blurted out afraid of what there response would be.

Winston turned and yelled" Not until were dead they can come back."

"Okay" Kate said with tears filling her eyes.

She walked out of the den and looked up to the sky and said" Please Kyle and Humphrey come back."

HAHAHAHA another update. I feel like this is going to be more then 20 chapters and then I want sequel. Anyway Photonman117 out.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyle's Dark Past Chapter 9

Hello another update another chapter done that's what I day. Hahahahahaha But Please Review.

Chapter 9: Welcome to CA/ Discovered

Kyle and Humphrey woke up to find themselves in a crate on a truck. They must have found us and unloaded us while we were asleep. Humphrey realized that he was in the same cage Kate was in with him when they were in Idaho. That memory brought a lot more into his mind which caused him to feel hate, sadness, and fear.

"I know how you feel Humphrey" Kyle said.

"How do you know that?" Humphrey whimpered.

"I can tell by the tone in your voice." Kyle heard a whimper come from him but he didn't want to say anything because he feared that it might get worse but finally he said "Is it about Kate" Kyle slapped his forehead "Stupid question" he thought.

"Yeah it is" Humphrey said. Tears began to form in Kyle's eyes.

"Its all my fault, if I hadn't gotten all angry we would not be in this situation right now. " Kyle couldn't take it he started crying and cried for about 2 minutes but then felt the truck stop and the caged opened and Kyle and Humphrey jumped out.

"This is CA?"

"Yeah, really warm if you ask me" laughed Humphrey.

"Wait quiet, do you hear that" He put a paw over Humphries mouth and they ducked down as they saw wolves past by them. They looked were they where heading and it was to a pack of other wolfs!

"Lets hope they didn't see us" Kyle said.

"To late" a voice said behind them.

"Uh oh" Kyle thought. They turned around but 2 paws smashed and Kyle and Humphrey's head knocking them out.

"What should we do with them?" asked one wolf.

"Lets take them back to my den, look at them there not from here."

"You right lets take them back the den" a female wolf said. They picked up Kyle and Humphrey and dragged them back to there den.

Finally another chapter done. Sorry If you think its short I will try and make it longer. But for now Photonman117 out.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyle's Dark Past Chapter 10

Hello. I am adding soo much to this like music and stuff like that so be prepared for your mind to be blown away when you read on.

Chapter 10: New faces/love at first sight?

Kyle stirred as he woke up from getting knocked out. He lifted his head in confusion to find that he was in a den and Humphrey was waking up to.

"Morning Kyle" Humphrey said.

"Moring Humphrey" Kyle said.

"Look there awake" a female voice said.

Kyle quickly sprang to his feet and growled "Who are you?"

"My name is Zoey." (My computer says it is spelled wrong but just go with it). She was white with black stripes on her back. Her eyes were blue. Humphrey looked at Kyle to see that he was sweating and his tail was swaying side to side.

"h..h..hi Zoey" Kyle stammered. To Kyle she was beautiful and stood out unlike any other wolf. She started to giggle. "how about I show you around so you can get to know that pack on a first name bases?"

"Okay" Humphrey replied. She then diapered and Humphrey nagged Kyle.

"Looks like someone fell in love." Humphrey said.

"What no…. oh okay" Kyle said.

"How could I resist she is so beautiful." What Kyle didn't realize was that Zoey was listening to there conversation about he the whole time! She blushed when Kyle called her beautiful. She felt something in her stomach but ignored it and walked away thinking about what they just said.

"I didn't know I was that beautiful." She thought to herself.

She decided to go take a nap before showing the new folk around the pack.

At the same time so was Humphrey and Kyle. They were still tired from everything they just went through.

I am really sorry this is a short chapter but if people review I will make them longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Kyle's Dark Past Chapter 11

Hello.

I know that it is short but I am trying to make it longer. But thanx for the review.

Chapter 11: Tour around the pack

"Hey sleepyhead wake up" Zoey yelled. Kyle began to ease his way off the ground but he tripped over his feet after getting up and he fell on Zoey. Zoey was a bout to say something but she realized that their noses were touching. They blushed for about a minute until they heard a voice in the background.

"You guys should really get a room." Humphrey laughed.

They quickly pulled back and looked at Humphrey like they just saw a ghost.

Zoey and Humphrey walked outside the cave but Humphrey was stopped when Kyle playfully punch his shoulder.

"Dude you messed up a good moment." Kyle said.

Humphrey began to remember that Kyle said that to Humphrey when Kate and him were the same exact scenario. The thought of Kate made him hurt. Humphrey put his head down.

"Your still trying to forget Kate?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah" Humphrey was thinking about all the times they had together. They even howled together. But he was brought back to reality by, " You guys coming?" Zoey yelled.

"Coming" they yelled.

They spent the rest of the time looking at the camp. It was basically just and Alpha training school and Kyle wondered where were the Omegas. But the trip was cut short because "Humphrey can I talk to you for a second?" It was Hank, the pack leader. Humphrey didn't know what to expect but he left Kyle and Zoey alone and went with Hank.

"Looks like were alone" Zoey smiled.

"Yeah" Kyle laughed.

"What do you wa…" Kyle was cut short by the fact the Zoey leaned in and kissed him. They rolled around until they found out Kyle was on top of her and she was on bottom. They both deeply blushed under there fur and kissed again. This time it lasted a lot longer. The need of air caused them to break off and the sound of footsteps coming there way. But they didn't break off, they only did is when they heard a gasp and a chuckle and looked over to see Hank and Humphrey.

"My daughter!" Hank yelled. He ran over and pushed Kyle off. "What did you do to her?"

"He did nothing dad."

"Dad?" Kyle said as he fainted.

"Kyle!" Zoey screamed and caught him.

Kyle woke up to the sound of Hanks question.

"Kyle and Humphrey are you Alphas or Omegas. If you are an Omega you must leave the pack now!"

"Well then I am an Alpha" Humphrey said.

"Good for you" Hank said. He looked at Kyle.

Kyle knew he lied. He would to but Zoey and Humphrey knew that Kyle has never tolled a lie in his life and never will.

"Sir…" Kyle started. He looked at Humphrey and made a x over is heart.

"Sir I am an Omega!"

UH OH what will happen to Kyle now?


	12. Chapter 12

Kyle's Dark past Chapter 12

Hello and I can finally update. We left off at Kyle saying he is an Omega. Lets see what happens.

Chapter 12: Mixed feelings

"What?" Hank yelled surprised at what Kyle had said.

"How?" He asked.

"Well it along story" Kyle said.

"It doesn't matter anyway, you are a Omega so you must leave this pack at once!" Hank yelled. Kyle's eye's began to fill up with tears and so did zoeys.

"Please dad there has to be another way" Zoey said.

"NO" Hank screamed.

"Fine Hank" Kyle said as he started to walk away.

"It has been nice knowing you" Kyle said sarcastically. Zoey couldn't do anything, all she could do is watch the love of her life walk away. She could do nothing about. Zoey just looked at her father, tears in her eyes and slapped him.

"Thanks for ruining my life dad" she yelled. She running to Kyle away followed by Humphrey.

"Don't do it Zoey!" Hank yelled.

Zoey ran and found Kyle by a cliff howling his pain to the world.

"Why did I have to kill Tony and get banned" Kyle thought to himself. Kyle began to sing a song to the world.

Waiting for the end:

This is not the end, this is not the beginning

Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision

But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm

Though the words sound steady something empty's within them

We say yeah with fists flying up in the air

Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there

Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear

Until we dead it, forget it, let it all disappear

Waiting for the end to come

Wishing I had strength to stand

This is not what I had planned

It's out of my control

Flying at the speed of light

Thoughts were spinning in my head

So many things were left unsaid

It's hard to let you go

I know what it takes to move on

I know how it feels to lie

All I want to do

Is trade this life for something new

Holding on to what I haven't got

Sitting in an empty room

Trying to forget the past

This was never meant to last

I wish it wasn't so

I know what it takes to move on

I know how it feels to lie

All I want to do

Is trade this life for something new

Holding on to what I haven't got

What was left when that fire was gone

I thought it felt right but that right was wrong

All caught up in the eye of the storm

And trying to figure out what it's like moving on

And I don't even know what kind of things I said

My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead

So I'm picking up the pieces, now where to begin

The hardest part of ending is starting again

All I want to do

Is trade this life for something new

Holding on to what I haven't got

I'm holding on to what I haven't got

I'm holding on to what I haven't got

This is not the end, this is not the beginning

Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision

But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm

Though the words sound steady something empty's within them

We say yeah with fists flying up in the air

Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there

Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear

Until we dead it, forget it let it all disappear.

End

After the song he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Zoey string at him.

"Let me come with you" she said.

"No you can not come with me, you don't know what my other side is."

"What other side" She asked.

"My past self" he said. Kyle started to scream and he clutched his head and screamed "Go before its do late!" Kyle screamed. She nodded and ran off. Kyle did the same.

"Just promise me this one thing" Kyle said.

"What" Zoey said.

"You will always love me"

"I will!" She said before Kyle disappeared into the forest.

She walked back to Humphrey and Hank and she slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" Hank yelled grabbing his face.

"This is for ruining my life, and taking away my life."

Hank was surprised that her daughter fell that in love with an Omega.


	13. Chapter 13

Kyle's Dark past Chapter 13

2nd review. Than you to unwariertitan. Also my bro will soon start his own fanfic so look at it if you get the chance.

Chapter 13: Jasper, oh great

Kyle by this time had jumped on a train. In fact he has been on the train for 5 days (I just wanted to waste some time) By now he is on the verge of going insane. He decided to jump off the train. Once he did he looked and saw that there was a sign that said Jasper Park.

"Oh great out of everywhere I have to land here." Kyle said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move. He controlled his anger but if there was trouble he would unleash it. He pounced at the movement and found out he was lying on Shakey.

"Please don't kill me" he cried.

All Kyle did was laugh and give him a friendly hug.

"Why?" Kyle asked. He looked up and saw Kyle had blue eyes and he knew he was telling the truth.

"Dude where is Humphrey?" he asked.

"He decided to stay in another pack" Kyle replied.

"Well that's okay. Hey, let me introduce you to the pack" He said.

"Okay" Kyle replied. They started to head to Kate and lilly's/ parents den.

"Hey guys" Shakey said.

"What is it" Winston said.

"Come on out there is someone you want to see."

"Who?" They asked. Everyone walked out to him.

"Come on out" he yelled.

Kyle walked out to the crowd and said "Hi"

"Ya missed me?"


	14. Chapter 14

Kyle's Dark Past Chapter 14

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 14 to this story. My bro is working on a story about Halo. Check it out when he puts it online. His account when he gets it up is soccermandb. Back to the story

Chapter 14: Expressions

At the sight of Kyle, Eve and Winston growled loudly at him. Kate and Lilly looked at their parents with a weird expression. They walked up and hugged him. Kyle accepted it. He wanted to feel excepted again so he kept in his anger and acted happy.

"We missed you so much" Lilly said.

"Yeah" Kate agreed.

Get away from him!" Both of the parents yelled but Kate growled at them.

"Why? If I was bad I would have attacked you by now." Kyle said.

"I am not buying it" Eve growled.

"Come on I've changed!" Kyle pleaded.

"Your still banned from the pack" Winston said. Kyle began to get ticked off so he showed his eyes turning orange.

"Fine! I'll leave but mark my word I will return for revenge" Kyle then bolted off into the woods.

"Why?" Lilly cried.

"We were doing well until you 2 stepped in!" Kate yelled. The 2 sisters walked off and tried to find him but gave up when they reached the mountains.

Where Kyle was: Kyle decided to become a lone wolf because of what happened in the other 2 packs.

"I can't believe I decided to come back" Kyle yelled. Something in Kyle snapped that second. It felt like his heart left his body. His eyes turned red.

"They were suppose to keep me together but nooo they had to go and snap my heart." He turned back into his evil self (his past). Winston and Humphrey made him normal but now he regrets meeting them. Kyle decided to live in the mountains (make his den). His stomach growled at him and all he knew was that he had to eat wolfs.

"It's my only way to survive up here" Kyle thought.

"Yeah that's a good idea" Kyle thought at he made his way to find a den.


	15. Chapter 15

Kyle's Dark Past Chapter 15

Hello and I am glade that Mike101 is listening. Also I hope that UnwarierTitan is to. Well this is a very short chapter on Kyle's first kill. Sorry about how short its gonna be.

Chapter 15: First Kill

It has been 3 weeks now since Kyle and Humphrey went to CA. Kyle has become his dark self but there still is good in him he hopes. Kyle was starving. He wanted to eat the first thing he saw. As if on cue 2 wolfs walked up the hill. Kyle slowly walked outside his den, stomach and eyes flaring. He quickly jumped into the sky and over to where the wolfs were.

"What's that?" said the male wolf. Kyle landed in front of them and growled silently.

"It's Kyle, I never thought you would return so soon I thought you were still banned?" asked the female wolf.

"The name is not Kyle" he said as he pounced on the male and ripped his ripped his throat out including the head.

"It's ghost" He quickly delt with the female. She never had the time to scream. He quickly took the wolfs back to his den and ate the bodies.

Many months had gone by now it looks like will never be the same. But can he be changed?

Yeah sorry about it being short. I am planning it to get really long by chapter 20.


	16. Chapter 16

Kyle's Dark Past Chapter 16

Hello again this story is about what is going on in CA with Zoey and Humphrey.

Chapter 16: Back in CA

It has been months since Kyle left. Humphrey was at Zoey's side as she cried. But on day that comfort turned into love. They got really close over that past couple months.

"Hey Zoey" Humphrey said.

"What" Zoey replied.

"Do you want to go back to Jasper and see how Kyle is?" The thought of made her sad but she did want to see him a again so she agreed. They rubbed noses and made there way to the train tracks. The tracks had been put in so the trip would take less then 3 days.

3 days later (I did not want to put in the trip)

"There is a mt. that we have to cross so we can get into Jasper" Humphrey said.

"Okay"

"Hey Zoey I have a question for you" Humphrey said.

"What is it?" Zoey replied.

"Will you marry me?" Humphrey waited before she threw her arms around him and yelled "Yes!"

This made them feel energetic so they started there run up the mt.

Sorry about the short chapters


	17. Chapter 17

Kyle's Dark Past Chapter 17

Hello. My bro started his first fanfiction. It is about halo and it is made by soccermandb. Read it and be easy on him he is my older bro so me careful on what you say. JK hahahaha I sound like Eve.

Chapter 17: Friends no more

Is been along time. Long time of killing Kyle thought. By now Kyle couldn't be stopped. Our could he? At the top of the hill 2 new mates Zoey and Humphrey. They started there decent down the mountain. Kyle meanwhile was eating 3 wolfs. He injured 1 and he got away. He was use to the flavor now of wolf meat.

Humphrey and Zoey walked down the mountain but stopped when they saw a wolf on near death wounds.

"What happened?" Humphrey asked.

"It's Ghost" he said.

"Who's Ghost?" Zoey asked.

"k…k…k…" the wolf could not finish because he ran out of life. He fell to the ground dead.

"Looks like I have more food" a voice said from behind bushes.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me and may mate?" Humphrey asked. The word mate pissed Kyle off. Zoey broke his promise to always love him.

"You should not have said that" Kyle said.

"Why?"

Kyle jumped out of his hiding place and showed himself to the 2 wolfs.

"Kyle?" they both said. Humphrey saw Kyle's eyes and backed off as fast as he could but Zoey did not. She went up to hug him.

"Kyle it is so great to see you" Zoey smiled.

"Zoey get away from him!" Humphrey yelled in fear. When she got to close Kyle swiped her. Blood traveled down her muzzle. She screamed in pain and grabbed the spot he hit.

"Don't you know me, I am you friend" Zoey cried.

"I don't need friends and I don't need you! You broke my promise (Chapter 12). You broke my heart!" Kyle screamed. Kyle turned around and took off as fast as he could.

"That went well" Humphrey joked but realized he should not have said that because Zoey was going to rip her heart out crying.

"Zoey I have something to tell you"

"What Humphrey?"

"I am really an Omega" She looked at him. She still loved him but she smacked him.

"Why would you lie?" She started to cry. Humphrey walked over and hugged her to get her to calm down.

"Lets see if we can head down to Jasper and Eve can talk to him."

"Okay" Zoey replied. The 2 heart broken wolfs made there way down to Jasper park to tell of the problem


	18. Chapter 18

Kyle's Dark Past Chapter 18

Hello everyone again and welcome to the next chapter. I cant wait to get to chapter 25 it will get really exciting then. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 18: Kyle's old self again

Zoey and Humphrey reached Jasper in about 30 min. They told everyone about Kyle and Kyle. Winston put his head down knowing that this was his fault.

"Wait here I will go up there and rip his throat out" Eve said.

"No I will" Kate said.

"No he'll kill you!" Humphrey shouted.

"I have lived through the divorce with Garth because he love Lilly, I think I will be okay."

"Okay" Humphrey replied. Kate turned and sprinted as fast as she could up the side of the mt. to where they last saw Kyle. But when she got up there she heard singing.

"It cant be" she thought. She hid behind bushes and saw Kyle.

Kyle's P.O.V.

"I need to get Zoey and everyone else off my chest, I know I should sing"

I tilted my head back and began to sing.

Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live

Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give

Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss

Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked

'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya

Throw my hand on a blade for ya

I'd jump in front of a train for ya

You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for you, baby

But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb

Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from

Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah

You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

[ From: . ]

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked

'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya

Throw my hand on a blade for ya

I'd jump in front of a train for ya

You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for ya, baby

But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire

Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames

You said you loved me, you're a liar

'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby

But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya

Throw my hand on a blade for ya

I'd jump in front of a train for ya

You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for you, baby

But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same

You wouldn't do the same

Ooh, you never do the same

No, no, no, no

Kate blushed when she heard this. "I never knew he sounded so beautifully" Kyle started another song.

Sing it out

Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings

Sing it out

Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs

For every time that they want to count you out

Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth

Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls

Every time that you lose it sing it for the world

Sing it from the heart

Sing it till you're nuts

Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts

Sing it for the deaf

Sing it for the blind

Sing about everyone that you left behind

Sing it for the world, sing it for the world

Sing it out

Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means

Sing it out

Girl before they kill what tomorrow brings

You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out

Raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth

Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls

Every time that you lose it sing it for the world

Sing it from the heart

Sing it till you're nuts

Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts

Sing it for the deaf

Sing it for the blind

Sing about everyone that you left behind

Sing it for the world, sing it for the world

Cleaned-up, corporation progress

Dying in the process

Children that can talk about it

Living on the webways

People moving sideways

Sell it till your last days

Buy yourself the motivation

Generation nothing,

Nothing but a dead scene

Product of a white dream

I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer

I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir

Wrote it for the ones that want to get away.

Keep running

Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls

Every time that you lose it sing it for the world

Sing it from the heart

Sing it till you're nuts

Singing out for the ones that'll hate your guts

Sing it for the deaf

Sing it for the blind

Sing about everyone that you left behind

Sing it for the world, sing it for the world

You've got to see what tomorrow brings

Sing it for the world

Sing it for the world

Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs

Sing it for the world

Sing it for the world

Regular P.O.V

Kyle stopped. He turned around and walked back into his den but he heard.

"That was beautiful"

Kyle's eyes turned red as he turned around but in the fist time in forever turned blue. Kyle was about to say something but Kate ran up and hugged him. Kyle just lost it, he broke down crying into her chest.

"No one understands me, they freak out before they even know me, I freak out at everything. I am such a…." Kyle couldn't finish because Kate put her lips on his!

"I know and I am glad that I understand you" Kate said. Kyle blushed when she said that. He loved her but when it looked like she was in love with Humphrey he stopped trying to win her heart. But know Humphrey was in love with Zoey so Kate and Kyle could be together.

"Come on lets go down to Jasper" Kate said. Kyle froze at the quesrtion.

"I cant they kicked me out remember?"

"Well I let you back in" Kate giggled.

"Thanx, I love you" Kyle said. Those words left his mouth so quickly that he didn't know that he said it.

"I love you to Kyle" Kate replied.

"I am not going to get a warm welcome" Kyle said.

"Its okay I am with you" Kate replied. Kyle blushed and Kate and Kyle walked down the mt. towards Jasper Park.

Very long chapter. A lot more music will be added. Photonman117 out


	19. Chapter 19

Kyle's Dark Past Chapter 19

Hello. Today I am really bored because there is nothing to do. I have to wait 4 hours until I go to a sleep over and I am busy watching saw 1-4 all day. So I decided to type so yeas!

Chapter 19: Not a warm welcome

By now Kyle and Kate had made it down the mountain and into Jasper. They were walking to Winston's and Eve's den when 5 Alphas and Garth jumped them.

"Hey look, its mr. red eyes" Garth laughed then lunged at Kyle but to be stopped by Kate.

"Stop Garth" she growled.

"Why? He is going to get what he deserves."

"What is going on and Kate who is…." Winston and Eve stood in horror as he saw Kyle standing behind her.

"Hi" is all Kyle could say.

"Wh….. what are you doing here?" Winston stuttered.

"He's here because I allowed him to come" Kate said proudly.

"Why?" Winston asked.

"This" she said before she kissed Kyle, he was surprised by this but he accepted the kiss.

"Please tell me that you didn't fall in love with him" Eve said ready to rip Kyle's tail off and shove it down his throat.

"I do love him!" She said.

"I love her!" Kyle said. Eve was about to jump at Kyle but Kyle yelled "Wait"  
>"What?" she said.<p>

"Let me comfort you all with me singing so you have a reason not to kill me".

"Fine" Winston said.

"Show us your moves" Kate joked.

Kyle tilted his head back and started his song.

This one's for you and me Living out our dreams We're all right where we should be Lift my arms out wide I open my eyes And now all I wannna see Is a sky full of lightets, a sky full of lighters [Eminem] By the time you hear this I will have already spiralled up I would never do nothing to let you cowards fuck my world up If I was you, I would duck, or get struck like lightening, Fighters keep fighting, put your lighters up, point em' skyward uh Had a dream I was king, I woke up, still king This rap game's nipple is mine for the milking, Till nobody else even fucking feels me, till' it kills me I swear to god I'll be the fucking illest in this music There is or there ever will be, disagree? Feel free, but from now on I'm refusing to ever give up The only thing I ever gave's using no more excuses Excuse me if my head is too big for this building And pardon me if I'm a cocky prick but you cocks are slick Poppin shit on how you flipped ya life around, crock-o-shit Who you dicks try to kid, flipped dick, you did the opposite You stayed the same, cause cock backwards is still cock you pricks I love it when I tell em shove it Cause it wasn't that long ago when Marshall sat, luster lacked, lustered Cuz he couldn't cut mustard, muster up nothing Brain fuzzy, cause he's buzzin', woke up from that buzz Now you wonder why he does it, how he does it Wasn't cause he had buzzards circle around his head Waiting for him to drop dead, was it? Or was it, cause them bitches wrote him off Little hussy ass, cause f-ck it, guess it doesn't matter now, does it What difference it make? What it take to get it through your thick skulls As if this aint some bullshit People don't usually come back this way From a place that was dark as I was in Just to get to this place Now let these words be like a switch blade to a haters rib cage And let it be known from this day forward I wanna just say thanks cause your hate is what gave me the strength So let em bic's raise cause I came with 5'9′ but I feel like I'm 6'8″ [Bruno Mars - Chorus] This one's for you and me Living out our dreams We're all right where we should be Lift my arms out wide I open my eyes And now all I wannna see Is a sky full of lightets, a sky full of lighters

By the time you hear this I'll probably already be outtie I advance like going from toting iron to going and buying 4 or 5 of the homies the iron man Audi My daddy told me slow down, boy, you goin to blow it And I aint gotta stop the beat a minute To tell Shady I love him the same way that he did Dr Dre on the Chronic Tell him how real he is or how high I am Or how I would kill for him for him to know it I cried plenty tears, my daddy got a bad back So it's only right that I right till he can march right into that post office and tell em to hang it up Now his career's Lebron's jersey in 20 years I'll stop when I'm at the very top You shitted on me on your way up It's 'bout to be a scary drop Cause what goes up must come down You going down on something you don't wanna see like a hairy box Every hour, happy hour now Life is wacky now Used to have to eat the cat to get the pussy Now I'm just the cats meooww, ow Classic cow, always down for the catch weight like Pacquiao Ya'll are doomed I remember when T-Pain aint wanna work with me My car starts itself, parks itself and autotunes Cause now I'm in the Aston I went from having my city locked up To getting treated like Kwame Kilpatrick And now I'm fantastic Compared to a weed high And y'all niggas just gossipin' like bitches on a radio and TV See me, we fly Y'all buggin out like Wendy Williams staring at a bee-hive And how real is that I remember signing my first deal and now I'm the second best I can deal with that Now Bruno can show his ass, without the MTV awards gag

You and I know what it's like to be kicked down Forced to fight But tonight we're alright So hold up your light Let it shine

Cuz this one's for you and me Living out our dreams We're all right where we should be Lift my arms out wide I open my eyes And now all I wannna see Is a sky full of lightets, a sky full of lighters

By now the whole entire pack was there instead of 2 wolfs. Kyle didn't noticed. He whispered in Kate's ear. She nodded and then they both started a song.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up

(Wake me up inside)

I can't wake up

(Wake me up inside)

Save me

(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up

(Bid my blood to run)

I can't wake up

(Before I come undone)

Save me

(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Wake me up

(Wake me up inside)

I can't wake up

(Wake me up inside)

Save me

(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up

(Bid my blood to run)

I can't wake up

(Before I come undone)

Save me

(Save me from the nothing I've become)

[- From: . -]

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

Wake me up

(Wake me up inside)

I can't wake up

(Wake me up inside)

Save me

(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up

(Bid my blood to run)

I can't wake up

(Before I come undone)

Save me

(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

They stood there and the whole pack was there cheering. They looked at each other and kissed. They heard a low growl come from Eve but Kyle tried to ignore it. But Kyle noticed that Humphrey and Zoey were not there.

"Hey Kate"

"Yeah"

"I am going to go look for Humphrey and Zoey"

"Okay" she replied. Kyle walked off to go look for Humphrey. He started walking towards his den.

HAHAHAHA music will not come up as much. Please more reviews.

Photonman117 out


	20. Chapter 20

Kyle's Dark Past Chapter 20

Hello, I read the reviews and you guys want pups? I can do that but you have to give me an idea on when to put the pups in. But don't make it so soon because there will be problems in the story with Kyle later on. I don't really care on what music I use, I find the best one for that part.

Chapter 20: Heartbreaking scene

Kyle walked down and found Humphrey and Zoey in Humphrey's den sleeping. Kyle turned around to leave but he stepped on a twig. It snapped really loudly. It caused Humphrey to wake up but Zoey was out cold.

"What are you doing here Kyle?" Humphrey growled.

"Kate wanted to know that you guys are good since you were not at the "mini concert" Kyle said.

"Just a question Humphrey?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah what is it?" Humphrey replied.

"What got you to fall in love with Zoey?"

"Well, when you left she was devastated but after a while of me comforting her we fell in love." Humphrey explained.

"Well I am glad that I told Hank that I am an Omega, life for me is perfect."

"What do you mean?" Humphrey asked. Kyle put his head down. He knew that what he was going to say would destroy Humphrey but since he is in love with Zoey he would not mind.

"Humphrey, Kate and I are dating" Kyle finished. Humphrey looked at him with hatred. Humphrey quickly ran out of the den heartbroken followed by Kyle.

"Why would he care?" Kyle thought as he chased after him. Zoey by now had woken and saw Kyle so she chased after him. Humphrey had reach Kate's den and he ran in with hatred in his eyes.

"Why?" is all he could say. Kate didn't know what he was talking about so she was confused.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why would you date/fall in love with that idiot with a temper problem!" Humphrey yelled. Kate looked at him with anger in her eyes and said "Kyle says that I am making him feel normal. He can't be angry when he is around me. We love each other!"

Kyle by now had made it to the den and ran over to Kate. Zoey did the same thing to Humphrey.

"I knew you since we were pups!" Humphrey cried. Kyle stood up and said something he might regret later.

"I have know Kate since we were born" Kyle said. It was true, Kyle's parents Mark and Sally came to there pack to give birth to Kyle. By this time

Winston and Eve were ready for Kate. They all met for some lunch but then both parents started to give birth. After that Kyle and Kate were born. Even though they couldn't see they still played with each other using hearing and touch. When Kyle first opened his eyes is when a wolf cursed him. That is also when his parents died. Kyle wanted to become an Alpha but Winston being afraid of Kate falling in love with him made Kyle an Omega.

"Some of my life was a lie" Kyle said.

Humphrey was devastated at what he heard. His mind said to kill him so Humphrey jumped at Kate.

"Kate!" Kyle yelled. He threw himself in the way. Humphrey sank his teeth into Kyle's flesh. Mostly around his stomach or chest area puncturing his heart.

Kyle yelped in pain and fell to the ground bleeding.

"Get Eve!" Kate yelled. Zoey nodded and ran out of the den. Kate walked over to Kyle and tried to comfort him.

"Why would you hurt him" Kate growled.

"Because he hurt me to, he took my first love away!" Humphrey replied.

"You did that to me with Zoey!" Kyle said weakly, blood was poring from his wounds.

"If Kyle dies I am going to slaughter you" Kate said. Kyle was fading, he tried to keep his eyes open but the pain was to much so he past out.

"Kyle!" Kate yelled. She looked at Humphrey and growled.

"I hope he's dead!" Humphrey yelled. Eve rushed in and heard what he had said. Zoey was shocked at what he did. She quickly pinned Humphrey so he couldn't do anything else.

Eve ran over to Kyle and checked for a pulse and heartbeat. She didn't feel it. She put her head down and looked at Kate.

"I am sorry he is gone" Eve said. Kate's world broke down. Kyle was the world to her. The light in a dark tunnel the finishing touch on a masterpiece. She started to cry and curse at Humphrey.

"Kate we will have to bury him in a week" Eve said.

"Okay" she replied. She walked down to her den to cry herself to sleep while Zoey and Humphrey went to Winston and Eve's den to get some sense slapped into him. Kyle was being dragged by Kate until they reach her den. She cried herself to sleep next to Kyle's dead body.

Well that is not good. Don't worry It will change, I hope

Photonman117


	21. Chapter 21

Kyle's Dark Past Chapter 21

Yes I know you guys are surprised that Kyle died but do not fret it will change for the better… I hope

Chapter 21: Can it be?

(I wanted to skip a week because I do not know what to say)

It has been a week since Kyle has died. Today was the day of the funeral. Even though people hated him they still showed up. Kate never spoke to Humphrey. She almost killed him after he tried to apologize. Kate now was lying next to Kyle's body crying into his fur. Winston walked in and said "We have to bury him Kate"

"I know" she replied. She dragged Kyle's body toward the funeral.

In Kyle's thoughts:

"God I have been here for a week" Kyle said ticked off.

"I know but you must wait a little longer" a voice said. Kyle was frustrated by now.

"I want to be with her! I cant see her like this, she is crying! I never want to see Kate cry!" Kyle yelled.

"Silence, you will wait!" the voice boomed over Kyle. Kyle sat down and tried to find something to do or past the time. Kyle hated to wait.

Real world:

Kate took Kyle's body and dropped him on the ceremonial rock. Everyone said something about Kyle and then Kate came up.

"He was the best Omega an Alpha could have. I wish he could be with me. We would just run off together and start a family but that all came to a halt. What happened 1 week ago still haunts me. Kyle I miss you" Kate was crying. She was about to push him in when she hears a faint whisper.

"K…Ka…K….Kate…." A voice said weakly. She looked around and no one heard it or said anything of it so she looked at Kyle and with wide eyes she realized that Kyle was whispering the words.

"Oh my god, he is still alive" Kate thought.

"Are you going to push him in or not?" Humphrey said.

"No" Kate said.

"Fine I will" Humphrey said. He ran up put his paws on Kyle's stomach but got pinned when he did to the ground.

"Don t touch me" Kyle said. He got off Humphrey.

"I killed you, how did you live?"

"You didn't kill me I past out because of the pain I was in." Kate ran up and hugged Kyle hard but not to hard because of his wounds.

"I missed you, I will never leave your side!" Kate said. That gave Kyle an idea.

"Hey Kate?"

"Yeah"

"Will you marry me?" Kyle looked at her just to get arms thrown over his shoulders and was pulled into a kiss.

"Yes" Kate said warmly. They heard a growl and looked over to see Eve with her teeth out.

"Oh god" is all Kyle could say before he fell to the ground unconscious. Kate managed to catch Kyle before he hit the ground.

"Oh Kyle" she smiled and pulled him to her den.

Alright guys if you want me to add pups then tell me what Chapter I should do in your review okay?

Photonman117


	22. Chapter 22

Kyle's Dark Past Chapter 22

Hello. I have got 2 hours until my PHS football game and I have nothing to do. So I felt the idea that I should continue on so I can get this done. I want the story done but I want it to be really long. Someone sent me a message on what the upcoming chapters should be. I need your ideas to so review or send ideas.

Chapter 22: Night of sadness

It was the middle of the night with the full moon out.

"I can't believe they are going to get married" Zoey cried.

"That was suppose to be me but I feel in love with you" Zoey cried into Humphrey's chest.

In another den Kyle was awake and looking outside into the sky. Tears fell down his face. It was not because of him getting married it was something that happened to him along time ago.

"Why are you crying" Kate asked. She heard Kyle get up and it woke her up. Kyle turned eyes filled with tears.

"I miss my parents and brother" Kyle cried.

"Wait you have a brother?" Kate asked. She was confused. She never knew Kyle had a brother.

" Yeah he was mauled and hit by a car which caused a huge fire and explosion. I made it out while my brother died".

"Kyle I am sorry I didn't know" Kate said.

Kyle had to get them out of his head so he turned and started to sing.

The skies were pure and the fields were green

And the sun was brighter than it's ever been

When I grew up with my best friend Kenny

We were close as any brothers than you ever knew

It was always summer and the future called

We were ready for adventures and we wanted them all

And there was so much left to dream and so much time to make it real

But I can still recall the sting of all the tears when he was gone

They said he crashed and burned

I know I'll never learn why any boy should die so young

We were racing, we were soldiers of fortune

We got in trouble but we sure got around

There are times I think I see him peeling out of the dark

I think he's right behind me now and he's gaining ground

_Chorus:_

But it was long ago and it was far away, oh God it seems so very far

And if life is just a highway, then the soul is just a car

And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are

And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are

And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are

And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are

_Solo_

And when the sun descended and the night arose

I heard my father cursing everyone he knows

He was dangerous and drunk and defeated

And corroded by failure and envy and hate

There were endless winters and the dreams would freeze

Nowhere to hide and no leaves on the trees

And my father's eyes were blank as he hit me again and again and again

I know I still believe he'd never let me leave, I had to run away alone

So many threats and fears, so many wasted

years before my life became my own

Find more similar lyrics on /gjz

And though the nightmares should be over

Some of the terrors are still intact

I'll hear that ugly coarse and violent voice

And then he grabs me from behind and then he pulls me back

_Chorus_

_Solo_

There was a beauty living on the edge of town

And she always put the top up and the hammer down

And she taught me everything I'll ever know

About the mystery and the muscle of love

The stars would glimmer and the moon would glow

I'm in the back seat with my Julie like a Romeo

And the signs along the highway all said, Caution! Kids At Play!

Those were the rights of spring and we did everything

There was salvation every night

We got our dreams reborn and our upholstery torn

But everything we tried was right

She used her body just like a bandage, she

used my body just like a wound

I'll probably never know where she disappeared

But I can see her rising up out of the back seat now

Just like an angel rising up from a tomb

_Chorus_

And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are

And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are

She used her body just like a bandage, she

used my body just like a wound

I'll probably never know where she disappeared

But I can see her rising up out of the back seat now

Kyle finished and looked at Kate and smiled. She loved it when Kyle sang. She felt like she could relax and take a load off.

"That was beautiful" Kate said. Kyle blushed at what she said and kissed her.

"Thanx" Kyle replied. They were about to share another kiss but they heard a scream. They ran and looked to where the noise was coming from.

"It's coming from Humphrey's den!" Kyle said. They an in and saw Kyle's worst nightmare.


	23. Chapter 23

Kyle's Dark Past Chapter 23

Hi. Just saying thanx for the review. Everyone hates cliff hangers and you will be surprised on what Kyle sees.

Chapter 23: Not him again

"Hank!" Kyle yelled. Hank the 5 Alphas were attacking Humphrey.

"How dare you lie to us and now you are married to my daughter!" Hank yelled. Kyle whimpered when he saw what happened to Humphrey. But hatred grew over him as well. He growled causing Hank to turn to where the noise was coming from.

"Looks like Kyle just arrived" Hank said. The Alphas turned and stopped attacking Humphrey and was about to pounce him. Kate ran into the den.

"Kate get behind me" Kyle ordered. She nodded and ran behind him.

"How dare you hurt my friend, I will make you be sorry for that!" Kyle yelled. Hank just laughed and the Alphas lunged at Kyle. Kyle smiled and his eyes flashed red and he disappeared.

"Where did he…." One of the Alphas said before Kyle appeared and ripped his throat out. The other 4 wolfs were in a circle but didn't notice that Kyle was in the middle of the circle slashing them in the neck and grabbing there necks by his jaws and snapping them.

4, 3, 2, 1,0 Alphas left. Hank was there. He smiled when Kyle disappeared he knew what he was going to do. Kyle attacked but Hank jumped over and bit down on Kyle's stomach. His red eyes and anger of what happened to Humphrey was like adrenaline for him. Hank and Kyle got up face to face and started swinging at each other with their claws. I was like tennis but with faces and paws. Kyle and Hank after about 3 min. were on the verge of passing out but suddenly 3 wolfs jumped out. One went to Kyle and two went to Hank. The two took Hank and dragged him out while the one wolf there dragged Kyle out of the den in the different direction. Kyle couldn't do anything so he passed out of tiredness and of the blood loss.

Sorry if it was short or not. I was reading the fanfiction "Freed to soon" by Darksaber102. I want you to talk to him and make more chapters. I really don't want to take no for an answer. Also I am reading Fanfictions by UnwarierTitan


	24. Chapter 24

Kyle's Dark Past Chapter 24

Hi. This chapter will be longer. Man I am so glad on Sundays I have nothing to do in the afternoon.

Chapter 24: New friends? Or enemies?

"Where am I?" Kyle asked as he stood up but only to feel pain all over his body.

"Oh Kyle your awake" Kate cried as she ran up and hugged him. Kyle winced at the pain but not to loud so Kate would hear.

"Glad your finally up" a voice said.

"Who's there?" Kyle asked.

"My name is Mason and this is Josh, I found you at the fight scene and decided to take you and heal you up. I am not the type of wolf to see others die" he said.

"Yeah I could have done it myself" Josh said showing his muscles to Kate.

"I already have a boyfriend/mate." Kate replied.

"Who?" Josh asked confused.

"Your looking at him but don't sweat it, you made a mistake, were cool". Kyle went to shake his hand but once he did he noticed a symbol on his underbelly and he suddenly felt pain. He grabbed his head and his paw and screamed. He felt he was burning up. Kyle knew about the group of wolfs with special powers that were after him as a pup. If the grabbed him he would fell pain until he was dead or they could make him lose his memory. Lots of stuff they could do to him in a matter of min.

"What is it Kyle?" Mason asked.

"Get away from Josh!" Kyle yelled.

"Why?" he asked.

"He is in the organization of dark wolfs that are after me" Kyle said. Josh turned and bolted out of the den as fast as he could.

"Oh no this is not good" Kyle said scared out of his mind.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked. Kyle looked at them with wide eyes and said

"History will repeat itself if nothing is done about Josh, his pack, and me".


	25. Chapter 25

Kyle's Dark Past Chapter 25

Hello. Good news, I have started another story but will not post it until I finish this one. Bad news is I know when the story ends. But it will be more then 20 chapters before it ends. But on the bright side, after the 2nd story I will make a sequel.

Chapter 25: Explanation, Kyle's past

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"This has happened before?" Mason asked. Kyle looked at them and took a deep breath.

"Alright I guess this needs and explanation. Before I met you before my parents died a scientist that was looking for an animal to do tests on took me. They used all sorts of drugs to boost my temper, speed, strength you name it. The project went out of hand and I managed to escape. But the scientist would not let me go that fast. He already had wolfs like me. Dark Squad was there name and there game was me. They caused the death of my parents and the war in the pack. They will not stop until I am dead or captured and taken back to the scientist." Kyle said.

"Well that is not good" Kate said.

"Yeah, the packs are going to die!" Mason said.

"Relax, it wont happen as long as I am alive" Kyle said. Kyle heard a noise outside the den. He ran out to see Josh. Josh was the leader of Dark Squad.

"Looks like we found Kyle. Now lets finish what we started.


	26. Chapter 26

Kyle's Dark Past Chapter 26

Sorry for not saying that the next fanfiction that I am making is a Rio fanfiction. The sequel for this story will be later. For all those Rio fans out there. Both movies Alpha and Omega and Rio were amazing.

Chapter 26: Fight to the death

Josh and his 5 Alphas got into an attack stance while Kate, Mason, and Kyle stood their ground in a defensive stance.

"Protect Kyle!" Kate said.

"Got it!" Mason said. But before he could turn around 3 wolfs went in a triangle around him. They quickly snapped the back and front legs so he couldn't walk and they threw him to the side.

"Mason!" Kate yelled. Kate managed to get 2 around the throat with her jaws and snapped their necks before a wolf from behind hit her and she fell to the ground motionless but still alive. The other Alphas teamed up and pinned Kyle to the ground while Josh slowly walked over. Kyle tried to jerk free but the Alphas were to strong for him.

"Don't do this!" Kyle pleaded.

"To late" Josh said as he put his hand on Kyle's forehead. At the touch Kyle screamed in pain as he jerked left and right trying to get Josh to let go. After about 3 min Josh stopped. Kyle fell down motionless. The turned and ran off leaving Kyle a heap in the middle of the woods. But before Josh left he slipped something into Kyle's mouth and sprinted as fast as he could away. Kyle's eyes snapped open showing the dark red glow in his eyes. He looked around and saw 2 other wolfs slowly getting up from the fight they just had.

"Kyle get help!" Mason said. Kyle just looked at him funny as if he was going to say, "are you talking to me?"

Kyle just walked up to him and said "Who's Kyle? Who are you?"


	27. Chapter 27

Kyle's Dark Past Chapter 27

Hi people sorry about the short chapters but they will get longer and I am still working on the Rio fanfiction. I will work on the sequel soon but if you want me to start early then say so. I really want aromatic1 to continue his story Snapped. The story is great.

Chapter 27: Humphrey has special powers?

"Come on Kyle you know me" Mason said.

"I don't remember you, in fact I don't remember anything. All I remember is killing hunting down the wolfs that killed my parents. Since you are here then you must be with the Dark Squad and must be killed immediately."

"Oh no" Mason said. Kate woke up to see Kyle rip Masons throat out.

"Kyle!" Kate yelled. Kyle's eyes snapped in the direction of the noise and saw Kate.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Kyle asked.

"Ha ha very funny Kyle. I am your soon to be mate Kate" she said. Kyle could tell she looked familiar but he just shrugged and pounced on Mason again.

"This is where you die!" Kyle said.

"Help" Mason cried. Suddenly out of nowhere Humphrey jumped out because of the help and saw Kyle. Humphrey quickly put the pieces of the puzzle together about Kyle's memory loss and jumped on Kyle. Humphrey quickly put his paws on Kyle's head and a bright light went from Humphrey to Kyle.

"Where am I?" Kyle asked dazed and confused. Kyle looked around and saw everyone one.

"Hey you miss me?" he joked. Kate ran up and kissed Kyle. Then she turned at Humphrey.

"How did you do that?" Kate asked.

"Well I was part of Dark Squad Kyle was talking about but I helped him escape but before I did somehow I got the power to make people get there memory returned. I made sure I went to Jasper and Kyle went somewhere else so they couldn't find both of us" Humphrey finished. Kate nodded then looked at Kyle.

"Kyle I have to go" she said.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Well me and Mason have to go hunting she said as she smiled at Mason.

"Yeah we do" Mason said. Kyle thought that was a little weird but shrugged it off because he was getting married tomorrow.

"Okay just be back home soon" Kyle said.

"Okay" she rubbed her nose agents Kyle and then she took off followed by Mason.

5 hours later

"It has taken to long I better go look for them" Kyle said.

"I agree" Humphrey said.

"In fact I have not seen Garth or Zoey to" Lilly said.

"You 2 look for Zoey and Garth, I will go look for Mason and Kate" Kyle said. They nodded and then parted ways to search for the friends. Kyle was walking until he heard 2 wolfs talking. He hid behind some bushes and looked at the wolfs under the moon.

"The night is so beautiful," one of them said.

"Not as beautiful as you," the other wolf said. Kyle saw them kissing and that turned into making out. Kyle looked threw the bushes and what he saw would change his life forever.


	28. Chapter 28

Kyle's Dark Past Chapter 28

Sorry about that long wait. I had a lot of sports and school work. Well off with the story.

Chapter 28: Kyle's decision

At first Kyle thought it was Zoey and Humphrey. Kyle took a sigh of relief but he took a closer look. It was Kate and Mason. Kyle was now filled with confusion.

"Why would she do this" Kyle thought. They were making out on top of each other. Kyle thought for a minute and decided to butt in on there little session. Kyle walked out and cleared his throat. Mason and Kate looked at where the noise was coming from. Their eyes widen when they saw Kyle standing there. There was a long moment of silence before Kyle spoke.

"I thought you loved me," Kyle whimpered.

"I do" Kate replied.

"Then why are you making out with him?" Kyle snapped. "If you loved me so much you would not be in this spot right now. What do you have to say for yourself?" Kate couldn't speak; she was shocked and chocked on tears that she didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought" Kyle finished. Kyle turned to leave but Kate jumped in front.

"I wont let you leave" Kate said. Kyle just looked at her and sang.

Thought it was dead and buried

Then it woke you up last night

You sounded so damn worried

You've been tossin', turnin', both ends burnin'

I wanna put your mind at ease again

Make everythin' alright

I know it's gettin' underneath your skin

I've tried to tell you now

Don't look over your shoulder

'Cause that's just the ghost of me you're seein' in your dreams

Wait, there's no rhyme or reason

Sometimes there's no meanin' in the visions when you're sleepin'

Don't wake up and believe them

You're lookin' at the ghost of me

You're lookin' at the ghost of me

With your imagination and emotions runnin' wild

Fuelin' my frustration like a fire burnin', clock keeps turnin'

I know it's gettin' underneath your skin

[From: . ]

I've tried to tell you now

Don't look over your shoulder

'Cause that's just the ghost of me you're seein' in your dreams

Wait, there's no rhyme or reason

Sometimes there's no meanin' in the visions when you're sleepin'

Don't wake up and believe them

You're lookin' at the ghost of me

You're lookin' at the ghost of me

You're lookin' at the ghost of me

Don't look over your shoulder

'Cause that's just the ghost of me you're seein'

Wait, there's no rhyme or reason

Sometimes there's no meanin' in the visions when you're sleepin'

Don't wake up and believe them

Visions when you're sleepin'

Don't wake up and believe them

You're lookin' at the ghost of me

You're lookin' at the ghost of me

You're lookin' at the ghost of me

Kate was shocked at what he said.

"Open your eyes your looking at the ghost of me, I am leavin" Kyle said. She had tears in her eyes as she saw Kyle leave. Kate's world came crashing down because she knew if was all her fault. Mason started to become angry. Not at Kyle but at Kate.

"I cant believe you!" Mason said.

"What?" Kate said.

"You don't deserve to love if you can't even tell me you to were mates! And then refuse to love me!" Mason snapped. Mason ran off as fast as he could to escape Kate.

"What have I done?" Kate asked herself. She knew the answer, she cheated and drove her mate out of Jasper. She quickly ran to find Kyle and try to make things right.

Where Kyle is:

Kyle was sitting next to a ledge that lead out of Jasper. He wanted the pain and sadness gone from his body and mind so Kyle started to sing.

I don't remember the moment I tried to forget

I lost myself, is it better not said

I'm closer to the edge

It was a thousand to one and a million to two

Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you

Closer to the edge

_[Chorus:]_

No I'm not saying I'm sorry

One day maybe we'll meet again

No I'm not saying I'm sorry

One day maybe we'll meet again

No no no no

Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free?

The birth of a song, the death of a dream

Closer to the edge

This never ending story

Paid for with pride and fate

We all fall short of glory

Lost in our fate

_[Chorus]_

_[x2]_

No no no no

I will never forget

No no

I will never regret

No no

I will live my life

_[Chorus]_

Closer to the edge

Closer to the edge

No no no no

Closer to the edge

Closer to the edge

No no no no

Closer to the edge

Kyle finished his singing but then got pounced by Josh from behind. Kyle knew that Josh was going to kill him so Kyle didn't fight back.

"Why are you not fighting back?" Josh said. "Don't you want to live?" Josh asked.

"Not anymore" Kyle replied. Kyle whispered in Josh's ear and Josh nodded his head. Kyle put his hand on Kyle's head and chest and pushed down. Kyle screamed in pain. Kate just ran threw bushed to see Kyle die.

"Thanx" is all Kyle said to Josh.

"Your welcome" Josh replied.


	29. Chapter 29 Chapter 28 part 2

Kyle Dark Past chapter 28 part 2

Hello sorry about the long time. I went to Ohio and there was a snowstorm up in CT and I lost cable and Internet. So here is part 2 of chapter 28.

"That's the deal," Josh said under his breath. Josh looked over his shoulder to see Kate running over. He smiled then ran off in the opposite direction. Kate ran over to Kyle and checked for a pulse, heartbeat, anything. Nothing. Kyle was gone and it was all her fault. She heard footsteps and looked to see Lilly and Humphrey walk over.

"Garth and Zoey are fine" Lilly said.

"Yeah, they were just getting some water from the lake and they swim there every day so that's why there are always gone for so long" Humphrey explained. Humphrey noticed a wolf next to Kate and got in for a closer look.

"Kyle!" Humphrey yelled, "Who did this?" Humphrey growled. Kate looked down and knew she had to tell the truth.

"I caused Kyle to die, I cheated on him and that caused him to go to Josh to asked to be killed" Kate said. Humphrey and Lilly both looked at Kate with wide eyes. Lilly ran up and smacked at Kate because she remembered something that was supposed to be tonight.

"Why Kate? Kyle loves you and you throw it all away? I mean you guys were getting married tonight!" Kate's mind raced. How could she forget her own wedding. She began to cry. How could she do this to him? She thought. Humphrey and Lilly both turned and left. Kate just stood there and cried. She couldn't do anything else. After about an hour she yawned and took Kyle back to her parents den. She curled up next to Kyle's dead body and tried to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Kyle's Dark Past chapter 29

Hi sorry about the long wait but I am back in business.

Chapter 29: Kyle's Funeral

Kate was crying over Kyle's dead body, soaking his fur.

"Were am I?" Kyle said.

"You are in your mind," a voice said.

"Am I dead?" Kyle asked.

"No, but when you wake you will forget everything about this pack except Humphrey and Winston because Josh and his pack will kill everyone"

"Oh great" Kyle said sarcastically.

"You will wake in time but you must wait"

Kyle sat on his haunches and tried to find a way to past the time. Kyle hated waiting.

"Kate?" Winston said. Kate looked up from crying and saw her father. "Its time" he said.

Kate nodded and dragged Kyle to the funeral spot.

(Skip the whole crying scene)

Kate was about to bury Kyle but Josh stepped out of the tree line and yelled "attack!" 30 wolfs started running out of the trees.

"Alphas attack!" Winston yelled. The 2 groups clashed and blood was everywhere. No one noticed Kyle starting to rise. Kyle's world was like one of a drunken guy, slow, and swaying side to side. His eyes narrowed on Josh.

"Josh!" Kyle roared. Everyone turned at Kyle with wide eyes except Josh. Kyle was stumbling as he tried to stand up.

"Is the deal done?" Josh said.

"Yes, I have forgotten everything about this pack except Winston and Humphrey". Everyone stood there wide eyed and Kate began to get tears in her eyes.

"Humphrey use your powers to get his memory back" Kate said.

"No, if you do so I will die" Kyle said.

"Shut up!" Josh yelled. Josh looked at Kyle. "What pack do you belong to?" he asked. Kyle shrugged his shoulders but yelled "I don't know but I will never ne in your pack!"

"So be it" Josh smiled as his wolfs began to attack.

Kyle closed his eyes and felt something began to grow inside of him. Anger. Suddenly his anger took control of his body as he felt as if he limped to the ground.


	31. Chapter 31

Kyle's Dark Past Chapter 30

Hi sorry for the long wait. I was really busy. But here you go.

Chapter 30: New faces

"What happened?" Kyle asked as he tilted his head off the floor.

"You went crazy with power and destroyed everything. After that you passed out" Winston said. Kyle walked over and gave Winston a hug.

"My mind feels so empty" Kyle said.

"Yeah you loss your memory" he said.

"Oh" Kyle said as he put his head down. Just then Kate and Humphrey walked in.

"Humphrey!" Kyle said running up and hugging him.

"Nice to see you to pal" he said. Kyle let go of Humphrey and looked over at Kate.

"Who are you?"

She winced at that question but managed to respond.

"My name is Kate," she said. Kyle shrugged his shoulders and hugged her like he did to Humphrey. She blushed at the feeling of Kyle's fur touching her. Kyle looked over at Humphrey and released the hug.

"Sorry about that. It is just good to know that my pal got himself a beautiful mate" Kyle said. Kate and Humphrey looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kyle asked getting a little annoyed.

"She's not my mate" Humphrey said.

"You are" Kate finished. Kyle had that look that would make anyone laugh. He was in the half shocked and surprised look.

"Awesome, but how?" he asked.

"I was going to marry you but (she didn't want to mention the Mason problem) Josh made you lose your memory".

"Okay, but who cares I got a hot mate" Kyle said winking at Kate. She blushed heavily before kissing him on the nose. Kyle's his hair stood up on end but returned the kiss.

"Alright lovebirds we have to get down to the wedding rock" Humphrey said.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Because you guys are getting married tonight" he said.

"Really? Awesome!" Kyle said before he started walking down Kate and Humphrey hot on his tail.


End file.
